


have you said the L word yet?

by mellofricker



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, M/M, i lov.... my gorls........, its like 99 percent annshiho, theres not much pegoryu here tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellofricker/pseuds/mellofricker
Summary: alternative titles that were scrapped for varying reasons:- shiho suzui's wild ride 2 electric boogaloo- [ann takamaki voice] my wifein which 2 idiots assist 2 more idiots in acting upon their feelings. group chats are made, swan boats are ridden, and discounted crepes are eaten





	have you said the L word yet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [264feet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/264feet/gifts).



> ksjdhb anyway HEY GUYS i know i said i was off of hiatus for good like a month or so ago but, well, [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dbp4hEBU0AAPIKw.jpg:large) you go. anyways a certain wonderful someone commissioned me to do some annshiho and _boy_ was it fun to write. content warning: there ARE several instances of disaster lesbians in this fic. you have been warned

“Yeah! So then I was like, ‘well you look like a toe,’ and I left.”

“Oh. My. _God_.”

Laughing at Shiho’s interesting encounter with a particularly rude classmate at her new school, Ann rolled onto her back and sprawled out more across her bed. She was in the middle of her weekly check-in call with her best friend, who had just finished physical therapy a week prior and began attending classes again just today. 

It was a milestone as far as Ann was concerned, she couldn’t express how _proud_ she was in that moment-- both over the fact that Shiho had completed physical therapy, and also because she’d called some random jerk classmate of hers a toe. To his _face_ nonetheless.

“... So, what’d he say to you after that?”

“I walked away before he could say anything actually,” Shiho admitted. “I don’t really care either way. He was dumb, so anything he said would’ve been super dumb too.”

“Yeah. True.”

“But hey, if he starts anything tomorrow morning during homeroom I’ll let you know so we can beat him up together or something,” Shiho suggested.

Ann laughed warmly. “It’s a date then.”

Wait, a date? No no no… a plan? _No_ , not that either… it definitely wasn’t a date. She didn’t mean like a _date_ date or anything like that. Absolutely not, No way.

She didn’t… 

… Fuck.

\---

_July 2nd 2016_  
_4:55 pm_

_ann (°◡°♡) added useless bisexual and sh(akira) to a group_

_ann (°◡°♡) renamed group to bonersquad_

**sh(akira):** ….. Why  
**ann (°◡°♡):** i couldn’t think of a good name ok i just typed the first thing that popped into my head  
**useless bisexual:** THAT was the first thing that popped into ur head?? ?  
**sh(akira):** No I mean why’d you make a group with only the 3 of us in it  
**ann (°◡°♡):** oh yeah  
**ann (°◡°♡):** guys i’m having a dilemma  
**ann (°◡°♡):** i think. i’m gay  
**useless bisexual:** wow i never woulda suspected that  
**useless bisexual:** like not ever  
**useless bisexual:** not even once ever in my entire life on this earth would i even think that u liked girls  
**ann (°◡°♡):** ok you can stop now  
**ann (°◡°♡):** we all know that i like girls and everything  
**ann (°◡°♡):** well, and guys too but MOSTLY girls  
**ann (°◡°♡):** but i meant that i think i have a big gay crush on someone you guys might know and i’m freaking out  
**sh(akira):** Is it Makoto  
**ann (°◡°♡):** what?? no, why would it be makoto  
**sh(akira):** Because she’s gay and you’re bi and you’re both single  
**ann (°◡°♡):** ….. so????  
**sh(akira):** She’s hot and drives a motorcycle what more do you want me to say  
**sh(akira):** Actually please don’t tell her I said that  
**useless bisexual:** that she drives a motorcycle ?  
**sh(akira):** No that she’s hot, dingus  
**useless bisexual:** i mean  
**useless bisexual:** she IS tho  
**ann (°◡°♡):** it’s fine, she already knows that you think she’s hot  
**sh(akira):** What?  
**useless bisexual:** everyone thinks shes hot dude  
**useless bisexual:** its a fact of life  
**ann (°◡°♡):** ok can we please stop talking about how hot makoto is, there’s a serious reason i made this group  
**sh(akira):** So you admit that she’s hot  
**ann (°◡°♡):** YES CAN WE PLEASE CHANGE THE SUBJECT NOW  
**sh(akira):** Sorry  
**useless bisexual:** am i hot  
**sh(akira):** Yeah you’re super fucking hot dude  
**useless bisexual:** :0  
**useless bisexual:** :)  
**ann (°◡°♡):** do you want me to block both of you  
**useless bisexual:** SORR Y  
**ann (°◡°♡):** … it’s shiho. i think i like shiho  
**sh(akira):** Oh  
**sh(akira):** Is...  
**sh(akira):** Is that it, or  
**ann (°◡°♡):** WHAT DO YOU MEAN IS THAT IT  
**ann (°◡°♡):** THIS IS AN ISSUE  
**useless bisexual:** hows it an issue?  
**useless bisexual:** u guys are friends already right ??  
**ann (°◡°♡):** THAT’S THE PROBLEM  
**ann (°◡°♡):** we’ve both been best friends ever since we were little kids but i’m afraid this is gonna make things awkward  
**ann (°◡°♡):** like we’re comfortable around each other and everything but…. i don’t want her to feel pressured into saying yes or feel guilty if she says no or…..  
**ann (°◡°♡):** god what am i even saying this is so dumb  
**useless bisexual:** it aint dumb  
**useless bisexual:** ur like a master of romance! ur basically a professional matchmaker  
**useless bisexual:** u set me and akira up without us even realizin it  
**sh(akira):** Well not exactly  
**sh(akira):** I mean Ann helped, but you confessed to me right after getting a concussion in Kamoshida’s palace  
**sh(akira):** And then you passed out and forgot, and I had to remind you about it after you woke up  
**useless bisexual:** YEAH that was the best day of my life  
**useless bisexual:** my point is that u were our wingman and in the end u helped us realize that we liked each other  
**useless bisexual:** so why shouldnt it work the other way around?  
**ann (°◡°♡):** it’s..… not that easy  
**ann (°◡°♡):** i wish it was but it’s not  
**sh(akira):** Hmmmhhh  
**sh(akira):** Ok I have an idea  
**ann (°◡°♡):** i’m scared but intrigued  
**ann (°◡°♡):** what is it

\---

Checking her phone for the umpteenth time that morning, Ann anxiously tapped her foot as she waited against the wall of the underground mall in Shibuya. After much negotiating, Akira had suggested that they go on a two-part date, with crepes to start and a stroll around Inokashira Park to end things off on a (hopefully) good note. 

Ann had also recently obtained a couple of coupons to this crepe shop as well, so it was a perfect opportunity for a date… but that didn’t exactly get rid of _all_ of her worries.

_July 5th 2016_  
_12:40 pm_

**ann (°◡°♡):** she’s not here yet…….  
**sh(akira):** Just keep waiting  
**useless bisexual:** yeah im sure shell show up eventually  
**useless bisexual:** … probably  
**sh(akira):** Ryuji you’re not helping  
**useless bisexual:** sry,

Ann continued to bite her nails while compulsively looking up from her phone. It was 10 minutes past their designated meeting time… should she call Shiho? Would that be considered a crazy thing to do? Would that count as acting a little _too_ obsessive?

Yeah. Yeah it probably would.

She shook her head and started tapping away at her phone again.

**ann (°◡°♡):** what if i fucked up  
**ann (°◡°♡):** what if i said something or did something bad and now karma’s kicking my ass by ruining the first date i’ve had in months  
**sh(akira):** What are you even talking about  
**sh(akira):** She’s just late, no big deal  
**sh(akira):** The trains are usually a bit slow during lunch rush anyways

She _knew_ he was right, but her gut still clenched at the thought of all of this going awry. Ugh what was she even worried about, things are gonna go fine! They’ll have a great time, just the two of them. That is… if Shiho actually comes. 

Not that she’d actually think that her best friend would skip out on her! Not at all! Ann was more worried about unforeseen circumstances rather than Shiho willingly brushing her off. What if her train was delayed? What if she caught a cold? What if-

“... Hey, are you just gonna stand there looking constipated all day or are we gonna get some discounted crepes?”

Ann yelped and looked up so fast at the voice that it almost gave her whiplash. 

Shiho herself was standing in front of the bewildered blonde, looking livelier than she had in weeks. She was wearing a cute, summery outfit that consisted of a pink cropped t-shirt, denim shorts, white sneakers and an old, beaten-up baseball cap that Ann recognized from when they were still kids. It sorta stuck out. Ann couldn’t help but wonder if Shiho had worn the cap on purpose? Ahh whatever, she was probably looking too much into it.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ann held her arms out for a hug and laughed as Shiho willingly leapt into them and held her tight. It’d been far too long since they last met up and hugged like this… all of Ann’s previous worries suddenly flew out the window.

“Look at you! Walking around like a human person again,” Ann giggled, holding her best friend out at arms length and beaming at her. “I still can’t believe that you finished physical therapy a week earlier than they said you would.” 

“Pretty bold of you to assume that I’m human,” Shiho smirked. “We all know that I’m some kind of superhuman or extraterrestrial or something. There’s no other way I could’ve done it.”

“Bullshit,” Ann countered. “It’s because you’re Shiho and you’re awesome, that’s how you did it.”

The brunette snorted a laugh and twiddled the end of her ponytail with her fingers, a habit Ann noticed that she’d picked up in middle school when she’d first started to grow her hair out. Sometimes it still surprised Ann how many things had stayed the same between the two of them even after all these years.

“Alright, well we can’t waste all day down here. Let’s grab a bite to eat before walking around for a bit,” Shiho suggested.

“Ditto,” Ann agreed. 

She somehow managed to muster up the courage to grab Shiho’s free hand and march them both off towards the crepe stand, a bright smile lighting up her face all the way there and her hand squeezing Shiho’s warmly.

\---

Just before they had both finished their meals and were about to grab the next train to Inokashira park, Ann’s phone buzzed.

_July 5th 2016_  
_1:25 pm_

**useless bisexual:** so  
**useless bisexual:** uh  
**useless bisexual:** did she like. show up yet or  
**ann (°◡°♡):** OH yeah yeah she’s here  
**ann (°◡°♡):** sorry i didn’t message you guys back i got distracted kjsnsbngfjs  
**sh(akira):** Is that the trademark gay keyboard smash that I see  
**ann (°◡°♡):** yes  
**ann (°◡°♡):** guys it’s going so well i’m gonna cry  
**useless bisexual:** ok well dont do that  
**ann (°◡°♡):** i’m not ACTUALLY gonna cry dumbass  
**ann (°◡°♡):** i don’t know why i was so worried but i’m fine now she looks so good  
**ann (°◡°♡):** she looks great and beautiful and her recovery went super well i’m so happy  
**ann (°◡°♡):** we’re about to leave for the park, we just got on the train  
**ann (°◡°♡):** she’s showing me old shitty vocaloid mmd’s on her phone  
**ann (°◡°♡):** she’s such a nerd and i’m so gay  
**sh(akira):** Who’s her favorite vocaloid  
**ann (°◡°♡):** luka  
**sh(akira):** Of course  
**sh(akira):** Why does every bisexual person I know have Luka as their favorite vocaloid I have no idea  
**useless bisexual:** tiddies  
**useless bisexual:** leg  
**sh(akira):** Hm, I see  
**sh(akira):** Thank you for your insightful and helpful input  
**useless bisexual:** anytime  
**ann (°◡°♡):** ok i’m gonna tune out for a bit again but i’ll message you guys before the thing happens  
**sh(akira):** The thing  
**useless bisexual:** THE THING  
**useless bisexual:** IS IT THE THING WE TALKED ABOUT  
**ann (°◡°♡):** yes what else would it be  
**useless bisexual:** IM JUST MAKING SURE

\---

The pair trotted along the dirt path that followed the border of the large pond, standing at the center of the beautiful landscape. It couldn’t have been a more gorgeous day, and Ann was eternally grateful for that considering it would’ve ruined the rest of their date had the weather been uncooperative. 

From their current spot, Ann could spot a couple of those cheesy swan boats floating out in the center of the enormous pond, filled with families and couples alike. She couldn’t help but picture the two of them out there, silhouetted against the fading rays of the sun… perfect for what she was planning to do later. Maybe if they were lucky they could catch a ride before the park closed for the day?

Shiho stopped walking abruptly. “Oh, hold on you’ve got dandelion fuzz in your hair.”

“Hm?” Ann blinked.

She suddenly felt Shiho reach above her and pluck a tiny dandelion seed from her pigtail. Shiho held it in front of Ann and grinned. “You gotta make a wish now, it’s the law. If you don’t I can legally arrest you.”

“You’re not a cop,” Ann pointed out.

Shiho just winked in response. “You don’t know that. C’mon, wish.”

Ann made an exaggerated _hmmmmmm_ noise as she furrowed her brow and tapped her chin. “I wish that you wouldn’t arrest me.”

“You can’t say what your wish is!” Shiho objected loudly. “Plus you have to wish for something serious or I’ll _actually_ arrest you.”

“Fine, fine,” Ann sighed. “I just… don’t know what to wish for. There’s too many options.”

“WIsh for something boring like world peace then,” The brunette suggested.

“In what universe is world peace boring?!”

They both laughed over that for a bit before Ann finally decided on a wish. She took a deep breath and held Shiho’s hand in both of hers. 

_I wish that you’ll always be be happy, from now on,_ Ann thought. _I wish that someday you’ll realize that you’re the most important person in my life, and that you always have been. I don’t know if what I’m planning to do today will ruin that between us, but I really hope that it doesn’t. I also want you to know that no matter what happens and no matter how old we get, I’ll never leave you behind or forget about you. That’s my wish._

“Uh... Ann? Hello...? Must be a pretty big wish if it’s taking you this long.”

Ann jolted. “Ah it’s fine! I made my wish, I was just… meditating.” _Meditating? What?_

Shiho blinked. “Meditating,” she said, echoing Ann’s thoughts exactly.

The blonde nodded, trying not to sweat as she covered up what was probably the dumbest lie she’d ever told. 

Luckily Shiho just shrugged and continued walking. She seemed apprehensive as she gazed up at the fading light of the Tokyo skyline, her hands behind her head. “Man, now I kinda wanna know what it was,” she remarked. “Can you give me a hint without giving too much away at least?”

“Well,” Ann begun, “It was… cheesy, for sure. Super cheesy. But it was important.”

Shiho squinted and turned back. “... Did you seriously wish for world peace after all?”

“No!” Ann said, following behind her. “It’s _way_ more important than world peace... To me, anyway.”

Shiho just huffed a laugh and grinned. “Well if it’s important to you, then it’s important to me. I hope it comes true!”

Ann’s face practically turned even redder than the sunset. 

“Y-yeah! Me too!” She stuttered before catching up to her friend. “Hey, do you wanna try getting on one of those swan boats before it gets dark? It looks like fun.”

Shiho’s grinned. “Are you a mind reader? I was thinking the exact same thing. Let’s go, first one there gets the seat with the steering wheel.”

\---

They both managed to snag the last swan boat available before nightfall. Ann looked out at the city skyline painted with violets, fuschias and golds as the sun began its slow descent below the horizon. 

This was it. 

Everything had gone scarily well for the most part, and now all Ann had to do was buck up and ask Shiho out. It wasn’t that hard, right? It was a simple task, yet Ann felt like millions of pounds of pressure was weighing on her shoulders.

Shiho seemed unbothered though, letting out a contented sigh next to her without a care in the world. Ann had managed to grab the driver’s seat (could you technically drive a swan?) and had steered them out to a more isolated part of the lake, the cool breeze off the water seeming to soothe her worries a bit.

“Hey,” Shiho chirped next to her. 

Ann made a soft _hm?_ noise, turning to look at her friend.

“... Thanks. For today especially, but also for everything after... y’know. The accident,” Shiho was avoiding Ann’s gaze. Most of their conversations nowadays always seemed to come back to this, somehow.

It’d been a tough subject between the two of them for some time, and it wasn’t often that Shiho initiated a conversation about it. Calling it ‘the accident’ made it sound like some kind of crime or something. In hindsight Ann supposed that the events leading up to Shiho’s attempted suicide were most definitely a crime, but as long as Shiho expressed discomfort in talking about it then Ann would never force the discussion.

“Shiho…” Ann began. “You know you don’t have to thank me for that. It’s okay, there was nothing you could do.”

“But it’s _not_ okay,” Shiho objected softly. “I could’ve done something, but I took the easy way out.”

“Hey,” Ann hushed. “It wasn’t easy and you know it. Recovery took a lot out of you, but you came back stronger than ever before. You think that’s _easy_?”

Shiho shook her head, saying nothing.

“You’re literally the toughest person I know... and I’m friends with a bunch of jocks and muscleheads so believe me, I know exactly what I’m talking about.”

That got a giggle out of the brunette. “Yeah yeah, I guess so.” 

Shiho wiped away the remaining wetness from her eyes and looked out over the lake horizon with a furrowed brow. “Now that we got that cryfest over with I feel kinda dumb.”

“What, why?” 

“Because I was gonna ask you out.”

Ann sputtered and almost choked on thin air. “YOU WHAT?”

“Yeah…” Shiho said, completely unaware of the mini breakdown that Ann was having right beside her. “I kinda ruined the mood, sorry.”

“NO, it’s fine, I was actually gonna ask you out-” Ann blurted before she could stop herself.

Shiho whipped around and looked at her like she’d grown a pair of horns or something. “ _You what?_ ”

“... We’re idiots.” Ann said decidedly.

“Oh my god.” Shiho whispered.

“We are a pair of goddamn stupid idiots,” The blonde just continued. “Are you seriously telling me that we both agreed on this date with the intention of asking the other out.”

Shiho looked like she was having a religious epiphany. “I think so.” 

“I’m so mad right now.”

“We played ourselves.”

Ann already had her phone out, texting Ryuji and Akira.

_July 5th 2016_  
_7:50 pm_

**ann (°◡°♡):** WE ARE BOTH IDIOTS AND GAY  
**sh(akira):** Agreed  
**sh(akira):** Wait what happened did something happen  
**ann (°◡°♡):** SHE ASKED ME OUT FIRST  
**sh(akira):** W.  
**sh(akira):** What  
**sh(akira):** This wasn’t part of the plan  
**ann (°◡°♡):** YOU’RE TELLING ME  
**ann (°◡°♡):** WE JUST ACCIDENTALLY CONFESSED AT THE SAME TIME  
**useless bisexual:** DID U SAY YES  
**ann (°◡°♡):** WAIT SHIT NO I DIDN’T HOLD ON  
**useless bisexual:** SAY YES TO HER U ABSOLUTE BAGEL  
**sh(akira):** Aksdjfhbs

Taking a break from furiously texting her friends and slamming down her phone, Ann grasped both Shiho’s hands once again and inhaled loudly.

“YES,” she shouted.

“What?” Shiho blinked.

“YES I’LL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND,” She elaborated.

“Pfft, sweet!” Shiho’s entire face lit up as she broke into laughter. “I can’t believe you started texting people about it before you even accepted my confession though,”

“Shut up I’m emotional,” Ann muttered. 

Shiho decided to finally pull her best friend into the most satisfying (and long awaited) kiss that either of them had experienced, effectively silencing any more embarrassed noises that managed to escape the blonde.

**Author's Note:**

> in remembrance of lesbiann takamagay. she's not dead, we just like remembering her
> 
> find me on my other social media:
> 
> \- twitter: [@croninians](https://twitter.com/croninians)  
> \- tumblr: [@croninians](http://croninians.tumblr.com/)


End file.
